1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material which is especially adopted for the production of the cathodic element, or cathode, of an electrolysis cell, and particularly an electrolysis cell for aqueous alkali metal halide solutions. The invention also relates to a cathodic element per se, comprising said material. The invention lastly relates to processes for the production of said materials and of said cathodic elements, or cathodes, therefrom.